Nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente y ese hecho evidente era la amistad incondicional que Molly le había brindado desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.
1. Chapter 1

**- Nos veremos antes de tu turno de salida**

Uno de los lugares favoritos de Sherlock para trabajar era sin dudas el Hospital St. Barts. Sobre todo en la madrugada; el viejo Brian, el forense de turno, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerse de la vista gorda, cuando de dinero o pequeños favores se trataba. Jamás había tenido problemas, y a pesar de no tener ninguna razón para trabajar dentro de sus instalaciones, sus visitas eran tan frecuentes, que nadie jamás se había tomado la molestia de verificar o cuestionar el porqué de su presencia.

Esa noche, necesitaba un cadáver fresco para inyectarle un nuevo corrosivo que había estado estudiando desde hace semanas, y del cual por fin estaba seguro de haber conseguido la fórmula perfecta.

-¡Brian necesito uno recién llegado!- Ordenó el detective al entrar a la morgue, sin obtener respuesta.- Sherlock no necesitó más que unos pocos segundos, para darse cuenta que la morgue no tenía el característico olor a comida, dejado por la cena de Brian, y que al contrario un muy dulce aroma a fresa y otros frutos rojos impregnaba la atmósfera.

- Disculpa ¿Puedo ayudarte? Soy la patóloga en turno- Ella continúa con su presentación, pero él sólo ve a una joven frágil, honesta e insegura, lo nota por la forma en que ella no puede sostenerle la mirada, y tartamudea, al decir su nombre- Mo-lly Hooper. Es inofensiva, y le llama la atención que alguien tan "dulce" haya decidido optar por una profesión como aquella, pero después cambia de opinión, es claro que ella es introvertida, y el tratar con muertos es más sencillo que con personas vivas.

- Ahorcamiento suicida. Cable de acero, no más de 5 horas de haber ocurrido. Fumador compulsivo, lo que explica el enfisema pulmonar que probablemente lo llevó a tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida.

-Correcto- confirmo ella sorprendida -es exactamente lo que acabo de transcribir en el reporte de la autopsia.

- Bueno, en vista de que ya no tienes nada que hacer con este tipo- Preparó la jeringa con el corrosivo, y lo inyecto en el abdomen del cuerpo ante la sorpresa de Molly.

- Espera ¿qué le has hecho?

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, nadie lo reclamará. Si tuviera alguien cercano no se hubiera quitado la vida, y si todo sale como lo tengo previsto, su muerte al final no será desperdiciada. No tienes ningún problema o sí Molly Hooper.

Y en ese momento Molly pudo verse reflejada en los hipnóticos ojos del detective consultor. Quería decirle que había sido irrespetuoso, que no tenía derecho, pero no pudo. Sus palabras no lograron dejarse oír.

-¿Qui qui én er –es? – Logró articular en una combinación de miedo y fascinación.

- Sherlock Holmes, Detective Consultor. Brian debió informarte. El efecto del corrosivo no tardará más de 5 horas, nos veremos antes de tu turno de salida.

Sherlock salió de San Barts satisfecho, sería más sencillo trabajar con Molly Hopper que con el viejo avaro de Brian.


	2. ¿Adivina la muerte?

**¿Adivina la muerte?**

Trabajar en la morgue era solitario. Molly Hopper lo sabía, y por mucho tiempo lo había disfrutado. Mientras muchos consideraban bastante morboso y escabroso su trabajo, ella lo amaba. La muerte no era algo que la asustara, más bien la intrigaba, y cada "paciente" que llegaba era una oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad.

Molly era introvertida, y durante sus estudios jamás había sido buena iniciando conversaciones con los pacientes o sus familiares, y en parte eso la había orillado a tomar el camino de una profesión tan solitaria.

Pero todo eso había cambiado desde que Sherlock entró en su morgue y por consiguiente en su vida. Ella casi no se atrevía a hablarle, pero él casi nunca se callaba, no es que le hablara precisamente a ella, es más, contadas eran las veces que se dirigía a su persona, pero el tenerlo ahí hablando de todo y nada era magnifico y se odiaba a si misma por no poder decírselo, por volverse torpe y tartamuda, por no poder controlar los nervios y emoción que le provocaba tenerlo casi todas las noches como compañía.

- Este es mi número, mándame un mensaje cuando la piel empiece a desprenderse. Incluye una foto por favor y vendré en seguida.

Molly no podía creerlo, él le había dado su teléfono, y a aunque no era precisamente de la forma en la que ella esperaba y secretamente deseaba ese primer mensaje fue el principio de un juego en el que ellos dos eran los únicos jugadores, su pequeño e íntimo secreto: ¿Adivina la muerte?

Cuando él no se presentaba, ella se esforzaba por encontrar las muertes más curiosas y difíciles de descifrar, tomaba una foto de una pequeña pista y se la enviaba a Sherlock quien de inmediato contestaba su opinión.

- Mujer de unos 34 años se ahogó en su tina mientras leía alguna novela barata. Posiblemente sufría de narcolepsia. SH

- Equivocado MH.

- No puedo estar equivocado. SH

- Sí lo estás :) MH

- No uses caritas felices SH

- Lo siento, tienes 2 oportunidades más. MH

- Ahogada en un jacuzzi. SH

- Equivocado MH.

- Molly, eso imposible. SH

- No lo es y sigues equivocado. Última oportunidad. MH

- Ahogada en una tina de relajación. SH

- Equivocado MH.

- Voy hacia allá a comprobar que estoy en lo correcto SH.

Al llegar Sherlock Holmes descubrió su error. Ella era él, un travesti que efectivamente había muerto ahogado en su tina mientras leía una novela barata. Efectivamente sufría de narcolepsia.

-Te lo dije estabas equivocado, esta vez he ganado. – Sonrío ella.

- Conscientemente no me enviaste una parte del cuerpo que lo delatara como sus manos. Fue inteligente lo admito Molly, pero tramposo de tu parte así que victoria no concedida.

Cuando Sherlock partió después de La caída de Reichenbach, Molly sufrió como su muerte como si ésta de verdad se hubiera dado. De nuevo estaba sola, sin quien compartir su trabajo.

Una noche terriblemente ajetreada un mensaje la sacó de su concentración.

La foto de una mano desmembrada y un torso amoreteado apareció en la pantalla de su celular.

- Este es muy bueno, no me decepciones SH.

Ella sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, no necesitaba más, sabía de sobra que era la manera de Sherlock de decirle que estaba bien y que el juego continuaba.


	3. Tobías Hooper

**Tobías Hooper**

Era su noche libre, y Molly Hooper la disfrutaba descansando. Había pocas cosas que le agradarán más que estar envuelta en su pijama favorita viendo películas románticas mientras degustaba de una taza de chocolate caliente. Todo era perfecto, hasta que una llamada a su celular interrumpió su estancia en su paraíso personal.

- Hola.

- Disculpe ¿usted es Molly Hooper?

- Sí

- Hablamos del Hospital St Jude en Cardiff. Su hermano el Señor Tobías Hooper ha sido ingresado por una sobredosis de heroína.

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible, el Señor Tobias Hopper es mi ga..!

Molly estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando un recuerdo la golpeó de lleno.

Aquella tarde ella se encontraba inclinada, sobre un montón de papeles, registro de los cuerpos de un choque. Estaba tan concentrada que su frente presentaba un surco, y su cabello apenas se encontraba arreglado en una mal hecha coleta que dejaba algunos pedazos sueltos. Él entró sigiloso a su oficina, e instintivamente colocó uno de esos cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja provocando que ella saltara al sentir su tacto.

-¡Oh, Sherlock! Hola- Su cara estaba roja de vergüenza

- Toma- dijo él ofreciéndole una caja mal oliente.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

Molly se quedó mirando por un buen rato, mientras él esperaba con impaciencia.

-¡Lo siento… no entiendo!

-Molly- Suspiró él, exasperado- Toma la caja o tendré que dejarlo en la basura.

-Creo que será lo más recomendable- Dijo ella tímidamente

- ¿En serio? Pensé que tú te harías cargo de él, considerando tus gustos.

- ¿De tu basura? – preguntó ella incrédula.

Él movió la cabeza en un acto de desaprobación, y abrió la caja, sólo para revelar que su interior se encontraba un pequeño gato completamente inconsciente

- Me ayudó en uno de mis casos. Gracias a él, el homicidio de la Sra. Oswald está resuelto. El pobre necesita descanso,cálculo despertará en unas dos horas.- Él tomó la caja y la puso encima de la pila de papeles que ella cuidadosamente había estado llenando.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él ya estaba en la puerta listo para partir.

- Por cierto, su nombre es Tobías, suele morder y no es muy simpático.

Después descubriría que Sherlock es una persona más de perros que de gatos, y que efectivamente Tobías mordía y no era muy simpático, pero a través de los meses él había cambiado y ahora era manso e independiente.

- Señorita Hopper ¿Sigue en la línea?

Molly sintió que su corazón estaba siendo molido. Tobías era Sherlock y tenía que ir en su ayuda.

-Sí claro, Tobías Hooper. ¿Podría darme los datos?, en unos momentos estaré ahí.


	4. Hermano

**Hermano**

Mentir nunca había sido lo suyo, era terriblemente mala, pero para su fortuna al parecer las autoridades del hospital estaban acostumbradas a tratar con familiares nerviosos y sin problemas la habían dejado pasar a la habitación donde Sherlock descansaba.

Nunca lo había viso así, en ese estado de paz y tranquilidad, durmiendo como un bebé. Era totalmente extraño que no estuviera hablando, corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando e insultando.

Molly se acercó a él y delicadamente jugó con los rizos que le caían sobre la frente. Se sentía tentada a darle un pequeño beso pero fue detenida por la entrada de un hombre de traje, con cara de pocos amigos, el cual portaba una sombrilla y no podía ocultar la molestia que le causaba estar ahí.

- Es terrible las problemas que dan los hermanos. ¿Cierto señorita Hopper?- Dijo él de la manera más fría mientras se acercaba a dar una revisión a la libreta donde estaba el reporte médico de Sherlock.

- Dis..culpe, pero creo que usted no debería estar aquí. – Atinó a decir Molly en una sola oración con la boca seca, y claramente nerviosa.

- Es cierto, en esta cama descansa Tobías Hopper, y yo simplemente soy el hermano de Sherlock Holmes ¿Cómo es posible que haya cometido semejante error?

Molly sintió que su corazón se detenía, él jamás había mencionado un hermano, y si éste era la mitad de lo que era Sherlock sabía que tenía mucho porque temer.

- No tema Molly, no me sorprende que él no le haya hablado de mí, y mucho menos le haya mencionado su mal hábito de drogarse cada que está aburrido.

Él al igual que Sherlock lograba paralizarla, de manera que no podía hablar así que negó con la cabeza.

- No deberías temerme a mí, deberías temerle a él. Eres una buena chica. No dejes que te arrastre en su camino a la perdición. – Mycroft le dedicó una tímida sonrisa- Te agradezco que te hicieras cargo de él; no tienes nada de que preocuparte, he ordenado que todos los gastos de su estancia sean cargados a mi cuenta, aunque eso no le guste. También he dado instrucciones a Lestrade que de inmediato le consiga algún caso en el que pueda entretenerse antes de que intente volarse los sesos de nuevo.

Molly reaccionó al escuchar que el hermano de Sherlock mencionara a Greg.

- Sabes, antes de caer inconsciente voló el techo de la cocina del apartamento. – suspiró en desagrado-Mi gente ahora está negociando con el casero, pero dudo que lo deje regresar. Hazme el favor de decirle que debe buscar un nuevo hogar cuando despierte.

- ¿Y sus pertenencias? Preguntó Molly intuitivamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Posiblemente mate a cualquiera que intente ponerles un dedo en cima. Es un niño caprichoso que odia toquen sus juguetes. – Aprovechó que Sherlock estaba inconsciente para picarle la cara con la punta de su paraguas.

- Adiós señorita Hopper.

Molly se sentía aturdida, era difícil el asimilar que Sherlock tenía un hermano, pero más difícil fue tratar de controlar a Sherlock cuando al despertar no tardó ni tres segundos en darse cuenta que Mycroft había estado ahí.

- ¿Te ofreció dinero? , ¿Qué le dijiste? , ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo entrar?

- Calma, Sherlock , él sólo vino con buenas intenciones, sólo se preocupa por ti.

- Buenas intenciones, sí él tiene buenas intenciones, entonces yo debería ser considerado un nuevo santo. ¡Tonterías Molly, él es el diablo en persona!

* * *

Muchas gracias a tod s los que se han tomado la molestia de seguir esta historia, de darle fav o incluso ponerla en sus favoritos.


	5. Ella no

**Ella no. **

John se sintió intrigado desde la primera vez en que la vio interactuar con Sherlock. Era bastante obvio para él que ella se sentía atraída por su compañero y no era raro ver como Sherlock inspiraba ese comportamiento en las mujeres. A fin de cuentas, además de contar con una gran inteligencia también había sido dotado de un peculiar atractivo físico. Lo que le extrañaba era que él a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no pasaba inadvertido el hecho, y al contrario lo utilizaba para sacar provecho de la situación; así que con curiosidad decidió abordar el tema.

-La forense ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Le preguntó sentado en su sillón con la lap top recargada en su regazo.

- ¿Quién perdón?- Respondió Sherlock indiferente, pues su concentración se centraba en diversas placas de petri que reposaban en la mesa de la cocina.

-La chica que te proporcionó la cabeza que tienes en el congelador. – Manifestó John al recordar la sorpresa que se había llevado hace dos días cuando bajo a media noche por un vaso de leche.

-¡Ah Molly Hopper! ¿Pasa algo con ella?- Sherlock respondió intrigado, y desviando su mirada de su experimento.

- Me pareció muy linda y simpática, tal vez la invite a salir. – Declaró John ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

- Ella no- Sentenció tajantemente el Detective Consultor.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Ella no qué?- Refutó el médico divertido por la reacción de Sherlock.

- Ella no está disponible.- Volvió a sentenciar de una manera más enérgica.

- No me pareció que tuviera novio. Además ambos estamos interesados en la medicina.

-No tiene. Y no saldrás con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres su tipo

-¿Cuál es su tipo?

- Uno muy distinto a ti

-¿Quieres decir alguien como tú?

Sherlock no contestó y se limitó a decir

-Simplemente ella no. Pero no te preocupes, hay más de 20.500 mujeres entre 15 y 64 años en el país con las que puedes salir libremente, pero Molly Hopper no es para ti.

Ese fue el momento en el que John Watson supo que a pesar de que cuando estaban juntos Sherlock ignoraba olímpicamente a Molly Hopper, ella le importaba más que la mayoría y que tal vez si alguien podría cambiar su postura de "no relaciones" sería ella.


End file.
